The Adventures of Bart and Clark
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: this is the first fanfic i ever sumitted and is the first of my series of bart and clark having random adventures. so read review and enjoy VOL I the search for lois lane
1. bart returns to smallville

The Adventures of Bart and Clark

Aka the future Flash and Superman

By

Brian McDonnell

Vol I: The search for Lois Lane

Chapter 1: Bart returns to Smallville

It's just another day in Smallville, Kansas. School ended today for Christmas break and my parents are out of town. Just hopefully my friends won't want to have another party. It's always a party at the Kent farm when my parents are away. Oh almost forgot, my name is Clark Kent. You're probably thinking I'm just your average farm boy, well that's were your wrong. I'm actually an Alien you crash landed on Smallville when I was little. I also got all of these abilities. I've got super strength, super speed, x- ray vision, heat vision, and super hearing. Nothing can hurt me expect for the meteor rocks or as it's originally called Kryptonite. I've never understand why fragments of my own planet can kill me. Oh well. You're probably thinking having all these abilities are really cool, well they are but it just sucks because I have to keep them for my friends and not being able to do normal things. My parents, especially my dad who found and raised me are kind of over protective when it comes to my powers. It wasn't until my senior year, which is now that I convinced my dad I could play football without killing anyone.

So that's all you need to know. There is so much more but we could be here for 2 years. So anyway I continued chucking the hay on top of the loft. Suddenly when I was about to throw another pile of hay, the hay vanish from my hand. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me say, "looking for this stretch?"

I turned around to see my recently new friend Bart holding my pile of hay. Bart I recently met a month ago he's _different _as well. Bart has the ability to run super fast. Faster than ME!

Bart dropped the hay and extended his hand, "What's up stretch" I high fived him and said, "Nothing much Flash" Flash is now my official nickname for Bart since he keeps calling me stretch. "Flash, I like it I think it suits me", said Bart with his usual cocky attitude.

"So what brings you back to Smallville Bart", I asked

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me on another road trip."

"Florida again"?

"Nope I was thinking something a little closer to you like metropolis"

"Metropolis? I've been there plenty of times besides we'll be there in less than a second."

"Yeah good point well then you have suggestions jimmy crack corn".

OK I can stand it when people call me Farm boy but jimmy crack corn bothers the hell out of me. I stood there for a moment thinking of cool places to go. Bart snaps me out of my thoughts.

"How about Gotham city", asked Bart.

"Never heard of it"

"Man you really need to get out more. Gotham is like ten times bigger than metropolis"!

"A city bigger than Metropolis now this I got to see it"

"Ok but what about your parents sure there cool with it"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind besides there out of town".

Bart smirked, "Well rebelling against parents I thought I would of never saw this coming."

He was right usually I never got out have fun and are always be loyal to my parents but this time I figured why not I mean I went to Florida with him. I means ever since my best friend Pete moved I've been dying for some guy time since most of my other friends are girls. Especially guy time with someone who is different just like me.

I smirked, "All right Flash. I'm actually dying for adventure."

"Nice then let's go. I'll try not go to fast, _Superman."_

Superman? Well it's better than stretch.

"I'll race ya there", I said knowing I was going to lose anyway because Bart is so much faster.

"Your on see ya there Clark!"

And like that he was gone before I could blink. I ran with my super speed right behind him. I love running in super speed with the wind blowing in my face and everything else is slower than me, well expect Bart. He was way in front and I could tell he was not going his usual speed so I could follow him. Three seconds later we were at our destination. Bart beat me, obviously

"Welcome to Gotham city Superman", said Bart.

Bart was right this place was bigger than metropolis. I figured I would be use to the city but something tells me this is going to be a different experience.


	2. meeting the girls

Chapter 2: Meeting the girls

When we arrived at Gotham, Clark was looking at all the buildings like a lost boy. Knowing the fact that I was right about Gotham being bigger than Metropolis I smirked and said, "Didn't I tell you that Gotham is bigger?"

Clark responded, "Oh yeah. This place is huge but then again Metropolis is the only city I've ever been to".

This dude really needs to get out more. It's a good thing that he met me. I want to show this kid a good time. It's kind of funny I'm calling him kid because he's like twice my size and can probably kick my ass with his strength, if he can catch me that is.

Clark stops my thoughts by asking, "So what are we going to do here?"

"Don't know what do you want to do"?

"Well are there any good museums around here?"

Museums? I slapped my forehead and said, "Clark come on let's try to avoid school things". But I can't really blame him either because it's only three in the afternoon and there's not much to do until it's nighttime.

"Well...... I am kind of hungry."

"Food. Now that I can do"

I started going super speed to the nearest Burger King but I notice Clark wasn't behind me and I ran back to where we were. He was still standing there.

"Dude come on."

"I don't want to expose my powers Bart."

"Come on hey what did I tell you in Florida nobody knows who you are here.(That was for you kryptonmanic) Besides were so fast that when people are about turn so see what went past them we'll be miles away."

"Yeah I guess your right. So let's eat"

I couldn't believe it but Clark started running before me. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, "Hey Clark wait up!"

After eating at Burger King Clark and I were walking, yes, we were walking outside thinking what to do until nighttime. As we continued to walk we saw two girls being mugged by six street thugs. One of the girls kicked on in the face and kicked another in the balls. "Wow that girl can kick ass", I said. Unfortunately she stopped kicking ass when the other four drew out their pistols. Clark suddenly screamed out, "CHLOE! LOIS" Clark stared running like a madman and I followed him. Oh yeah hero time. Before one of the guys fired Clark snatch two of their guns and I snatched the other two. I stopped in the middle of the alley to check on the girls. Apparently there from Smallville because Clark knows them and I met one of them. One was blonde and the other was a brunette. I met the Blonde one. Clark ran out and ran back in the alley in normal speed; I guess he didn't want the girls to be suspicious. Clark then did his hero thing by throwing two of the guys on the wall and the brunette who I guess is named Lois since I met Chloe kick the last two down.

"Well Smallville what brings you to Gotham", said Lois. Clark was looking at her in such awe and who can blame her she's pretty hot.

"I'm just here with my friend Bart. But anyway are you two all right", asked Clark.

Chloe the blonde and more attractive one in my opinion said, "Yeah were fine. Thanks Clark and you too Bart."

Lois was staring at me and said, "So Bart how did you move that fast".

"It's magic", I responded. "So anyway what are you two ladies doing tonight.

"Well me and Chloe are having a girls night to celebrate Chloe's b-day since her real one was ruined by that whole witch ordeal."

Witch ordeal? Man what doesn't happen in that little town. "So how about we all celebrate Chloe's b-day like a double date."

"No Bart let's not interfere with the girls plans", said Clark

"Actatully I like that idea that is if you don't mind Lois", said Chloe

"Hey you're the birthday girl"

I walked up next to Chloe and put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Then it's settled and If nobody else objects I would like to be date of the birthday girl".

Chloe look at me and gave me a smile that was brighter than all the girls I've ever met and said, "Sounds good to me"

Lois gave playfully punch to Clark's arm and said, "Guess your with me Smallville."

Clark's face lit up but then went back to his stern look. It's so obvious he likes her but is just dyning it. He said, "Sounds fine with me"

Lois said, "Cool. Now Chloe and I were originally going to the new nightclub called the 'Emerald' do you guys know where it is?"

"I heard about that club it just opened last week I saw it just never went inside. So yeah I know where it is. We'll meet you there", I said.

"okay see you guys there. Oh and Clark?"

"Yea?"

"Show up in Flannell and I will leave right there."

"Don't worry Lois I actually have nice clothes."

"Ok see you guys later".

The girls left and I patted Clark on the back. "Well I just got you first date".

"For your information Bart I've been on dates before".

"Okay but what kisses. Have you ever kissed a girl before."

Clark smirked and said, "Yes I have. Actully my first kiss was from Chloe."

Clark and Chloe have kissed? Wow that's a weird image. I don't know why but I actually started feeling jealous of Clark. I think I'm having my first major crush and it's Chloe!


	3. getting ready for the date

Chapter 3: Getting ready for the date

After the girls left I noticed Bart was in some kind of trance. I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Bart are you okay?"

He came out of the trance and said, "Hey I'm always okay. No I'm always great! Now we got to get ready for our date dude. Obviously were going to get a new wardrobe. Come there's a clothes store by here follow me." Bart ran at lightning speed, as usual and I followed I just hope that Bart not going to pull another robbery. We arrived at the clothes store and Bart stopped by the front and I did the same.

"Now I could easily go in there and get the clothes for free but I know you have your whole thing against stealing and also it takes time to find the right wardrobe especially going on a date", informed Bart.

"Okay thank you Mr. MTV VJ now can we go in and get some clothes." It was then that I realized that I only have like twenty bucks on me. "I'm kind of low on cash Bart I could always run home and get some clothes."

"Nonsense besides It's all on Bruce Wayne", said Bart as he pulled out a silver credit card with the name Bruce Wayne on it. I got angry to find out that Bart is still stealing.

"Bart come on why are you still stealing. I thought I taught you stealing is not the right thing to do."

"Relax the guy has about ten of these things besides he's not going to care. Bruce Wayne is the richest guy in this city he may even be richer than your homie Lex Luthor."

"Well okay but I still don't feel right about this."

"Sweet okay let's shop".

We walked into store it was packed. I followed Bart into the Men's section. Bart was looking at one rack of clothes while I looked at another. Since we were going on dates I figured the best thing to get was a button down collar shirt. I want to make a good impression on Lois. WHOA! Did I just say that? No way I can't like Lois she's just a friend nothing more nothing less. I then saw a blue collar shirt that looked pretty nice. People say I look good in blue. So I took out it was exactly twenty bucks. Well at least I can pay for my shirt. Suddenly Bart came out of the dressing room, which I didn't even realize he was in. He asked, "Hey Clark what do you think"?

He was wearing a bright red collar button down long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots. It looked like something Lex would wear expect for the boots.

"Nice, but do you always wear red", I asked.

"Yeah I feel red suits me. Well I'm ready so hurry up dude."

"All right hang on."

Five minutes later I decided to go with the blue shirt and khaki pants with black boots like Bart's.

"Ready", asked Bart.

"Yup. Oh I got enough money to at least pay for the shirt."

"Clark put your money away everything is on Bruce Wayne."

I just nodded knowing I wouldn't win this argument. We eventually got to counter paid for our clothes with no trouble and walked out wearing them and holding our old clothes in bags from the store and ran to the club.

"Hey Bart aren't they going to card us?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. I figured we would go in club so before I came into Smallville again I made this for you."

He handed me a fake idea with a photo of a guy who looks like me. It has a fake name in it. I questioned, "Christopher Reeve?"

"Yeah I think of the most random names."

"Who's the guy in the picture"

"Oh just some actor named Tom Welling he looks close enough like you."

Seconds later we made it to the 'emerald' I believe it's called. We saw Lois and Chloe there. Lois was looking hot. WAIT! I did it again. Get a hold of your self Kent. But she was looking gourgesous wearing leather boots and sleeveless black dress. She also had her hair down with a piece of it in a curl. Chloe had her usual hair do and was wearing a black tight skirt and a green sleeveless shirt. Bart and I both looked at each other with huge grins on our faces. This is going to be a night to remember.


	4. the datechloe and bart

Chapter 4: The Date (Chloe and Bart)

A/N: Ok now this chapter and the next will take place around the same time. Now its Bart turn to be POV so this will be what I believe is the first Chlart chapter and Clois will be chapter 5. So enjoy

Clark and I walked up to the girls. Chloe asked, "What's with the bags?"

"They just have our other clothes in them", I responded. "Can we put them in your car?"

"Oh yeah sure"

I took Clark's bag and I followed Chloe to her car leaving Clark alone with Lois. I'm sure he won't mind. Now here's the weird thing I'm usually pretty smooth with girls but I've never been on an acutul date before. I would usually get shut down and also Chloe makes me so nervous. She finally decided to break the ice.

"So how long have you and Clark been friends?"

"For like a month now".

We made it to her car and she put them in the back. Man was I so shy around her. Maybe it's because I'm intimated because she's taller or I really do like her.

"So how old are you now", I asked

"I'm 18 and legal"

I laughed, "Well I' m honored to be your first date as an eighteen year old." Smooth Flash, really smooth.

"Thanks I guess."

Man, dating is harder than I thought. We walked back to the club. It looked like Clark and Lois were having an interesting conversation. They noticed us and Lois said, "About time guys the bouncer was about to throws us out for blocking people."

"Sorry", I said.

We showed the bouncer our fake id's and walked in. We were all in awe as we saw how crowded and nice the club was. Chloe said, "Oh I love this song!" I recognized the song it was 'Just One' by Hoobastank. Chloe grabbed by arm and said, "Come on let's dance", as she pulled me on the dance floor.

Clark yelled over the music, "We'll meet you guys at a table!"

Lois said, "Come on Smallville live a little." She pulled Clark to the floor with Chloe and me.

Chloe and I were bounce around all over the place, looking like idiots, it was funny.

"I guess you can't dance either", she asked

"Yeah pretty much"

The song ended two minutes later and the four of us found an empty table and sat down.

"So what have you and Bart Simpson been up to, Smallville", asked Lois.

Bart Simpson. Man this girl is feisty.

"Don't tell me I'm Bart Simpson just because Bart is my first name"?

"No it's not just your name but you are small and have blonde spiked hair."

The three of them all laughed at my expense. But I'll admit it was a pretty funny joke.

"Oh eat my shorts!"

We laughed again for another minute and then it faded away. Chloe is really pretty when she laughs.

"So Smallville you never answered my question. What have you boys been up to"?

"Nothing really just decided to check out the sites. All we just did so far was eat and then saved you two", answered Clark.

Chloe gave me a look and said, "So Bart how fast can you run?"

Clark gave me a worried look. I just smirked because unlike him I like to expose my powers.

"Well let's just say I can take you anywhere like that!" I said as I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Okay so if I wanted to go central park right now you would take me."

I stood up from the table extended my hand and said, "The two second trip to central park is now boarding."

Chloe took my hand and said, "Let's go then."

"We'll be back later guys".

Chloe and I walked outside. She looked at me funny and asked, "So how do we do this and don't tell me I have to think happy thoughts"

I laughed and said, "Actually I'm not that sure. I never took anyone with me running before."

"Well why don't we try this", she said as she jumped into my arms.

"Okay hold on tight", I said as I started to run at super speed. Two minutes later we arrived at New York in central park.

"Wow it's beautiful, Bart. But what happened to two seconds that was like two minutes", she said laughing.

"Sorry but we had some extra weight on the flight", I teased.

"You jerk", she said as she slapped me lightly on the chest.

We started walking around holding each other hands. Central park really was beautiful, especially at night. After walking around for a bit we both sat at bench. I didn't put my arm around her shoulder because I didn't think she would like that. Suddenly she did it for me as she put my arm around her and rested her head on my shoulder. Okay Flash, go for it.

"Look Chloe. I have to admit that this is my first date."

"Really I thought you were such a ladies man."

"I am, just I'm never successful. I really like Chloe ever since the first day I saw you at the jalon".

"Talon"

"Right Talon. Anyway I really like you. You're so different from all the other girls I met. I love your hair, your face, and most of all your smile. Being here with you right now is the-"

But before I could finish, I was interrupted by touch of lips. My lips' being with hers is a moment I never wanted to end. Her lips tasted like vanilla. The kiss lasted a minute until she stopped and smiled at me.

"I love you Bart Simpson", she said

As nice as that sounded hearing I have to get her back for that one.

"I love you too, Veronica Mars."

We both laughed and looked at the stars

(Wow I've never been on a date in my life. I never knew I could be so romantic. Lol all right Clois people chapter 5 we'll be up soon. Feedback makes me happy)


	5. the dateLois and Clark

Chapter 5 the date (Lois and Clark)

Bart and I walked up to the girls to greet them.

Chloe asked, "What's with the bags?"

"They just have our other clothes in them", Bart responded. "Can we put them in your car?"

"Oh yeah sure"

Bart and Chloe went to put the bags leaving me and Lois. I don't mind.

Lois asked, "Well you actually showed up in nice clothes. You look nice blue really suits you."

See I told you. I said, "Well I wanted to look nice and didn't want you to leave Lois". DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUND?

"Smooth Smallville, smooth".

Suddenly the bouncer yelled, "Hey are you too coming in or what?"

"Yeah were just waiting for our friends", I responded

"Well can you at least move out of the way so people can get in?"

Lois and I moved to the side. We saw Bart and Chloe heading back. Lois yelled, "About time guys the bouncer was about to throws us out for blocking people."

"Sorry", said Bart.

We showed the bouncer our fake id's and walked in. We were all in awe as we saw how crowded and nice the club was. Chloe said, "Oh I love this song!" I recognized the song it was 'Just One' by Hoobastank. Chloe grabbed Bart by arm and said, "Come on let's dance", as she pulled him on the dance floor.

I yelled over the music, "We'll meet you guys at a table!"

Lois said, "Come on Smallville live a little." She pulled me to the floor with Chloe and Bart.

It was funny seeing Chloe and Bart try to dance. Then again I'm not Patrick Swayze myself. Lois and I were dancing to the song with Lois laughing at me the whole time. But Lois was actually pretty good. "I guess I'm the best dancer out of the four of us", she said.

"Yeah I guess you are".

The song ended two minutes later and the four of us found an empty table and sat down.

"So what have you and Bart Simpson been up to, Smallville", asked Lois.

Bart Simpson? Man that was a bad burn. Well it is Lois's specialty to give people names and burn them.

"Don't tell me I'm Bart Simpson just because Bart is my first name", asked Bart

"No it's not just your name but you are small and have blonde spiked hair", responded Lois.

The three of us all laughed at Bart's expense. I like to see Bart come back with a witty come back now.

"Oh eat my shorts", teased Bart.

We laughed again for another minute and then it faded away. I never saw Lois laugh before she looked beautiful when she did.

"So Smallville you never answered my question. What have you boys been up to"?

"Nothing really just decided to check out the sites. All we just did so far was eat and then saved you two", I answered.

Chloe gave Bart a look and asked, "So Bart how fast can you run?"

I gave Bart a worried look. But Bart just me a smirk. Un like me he's more open with his powers or power I should say.

"Well let's just say I can take you anywhere like that!" Bart said as he snapped his fingers in Chloe's face.

"Okay so if I wanted to go central park right now you would take me", She asked

Bart stood up from the table extended his hand and said, "The two second trip to central park is now boarding."

Chloe took his hand and said, "Let's go then."

"We'll be back later guys", said Bart as he and Chloe left.

Lois gave me a look and said, "I can't believe they just ditched us!"

"Don't worry Lois they'll be back." I hope.

Lois and I just sat there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Really smooth Clark. Just sit there and say nothing. Suddenly Lois asked, "Do I look like a hoar in this?"

"In what?"

"In my dress farm boy."

"No you don't look like a hoar Lois I actually think you very beautiful and attractive" The beautiful part okay. But why couldn't I keep the attractive part to my self?

Lois smirked, "Attractive huh? So the all American boy is coming out of the closet."

"I'm a normal guy just like everyone else Lois." Yeah Right. "Besides the only reason I said that is because I've never saw you wear something like that before."

"And because you think I'm attractive."

Before I could a nice slow punk song started playing. It was 'Boot stamping on a human face forever' by Bad Religion. I asked, "Lois would you like to dance."

"I never thought you would ask."

Lois and I walked to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and I put her arms around her waist and we started dancing. Her touching me and me touching her was such a great feeling that if I didn't know how to control heat vision yet I probably burn the place down.

"Let's just hope you don't run off from me", she said

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that was Chloe told me you did when you two were in this position at the formal freshman year."

It was true I did. But Lana was in trouble.

"Lois, trust me the last thing I want to do is let go of you."

"You know you have really nice eyes Clark."

"Yeah you do too."

It then it felt like time froze as we stared into each other eyes and then our lips met. It was such a great and weird feeling kissing her. It felt so right and completely beats the way I felt when I first kissed Lana. Our kiss last for about a good minute or maybe two. But when we stopped I wanted to kiss her again because after that kiss I realized this is the women I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.


	6. Kidnapped?

Chapter 6: Kidnapped?!

Chloe and I have been staring at the stars for like ten minutes now. I just realized that we've been here for like a half hour. Chloe asked, "Hey Bart how did you get the power to run so fast? Were you running during the meteor shower or something?"

Man that town must have seen a lot of freaks. "No believe it or not Chloe my power is not for this infamous meteor shower I've been hearing about. It happen when I was younger in Metropolis. I was in the car with my parents when suddenly they crashed into a truck. And I ran out and I realize they were dead and I cried and ran when suddenly a bolt of lighting stuck me and I was running in a flash!"

"Wow, this is so amazing you think I can get an exclusive interview for the torch."

"The torch"?

"It's the school newspaper that I work at. Like you with your running the torch is my life."

"Let me guess, your lifelong dream is to be the editor of the Daily Planet."

"You guess right", she said with a smile and gave me another kiss. "You know I think we should head back Bart. I mean we did practically Lois and Clark and who knows what can happen with those two alone."

Yeah I bet Lois trying to get with Clark but he's saying no. I hope he really did take advantage of the time I gave him. O r should I say that me and Chloe gave him. "Yeah your right. But can't we just stay for a few minutes we could right a page one story together", I said with a smirk.

"Down Flash. Maybe later, but right down we should get back with our friends."

Damn that didn't work. But she did maybe later. I can wait. "Ok let's go."

Chloe jumped into my arms again and we dashed off back to Gotham City. We were there in two minutes. Man I got to go faster but I don't want to hurt Chloe so that's the fastest I can go with her. Suddenly so big tall dude who was practically the size of Clark came running up to us. He asked, "Excuse me are you the two that was with that couple."

"What Couple", I asked

"The guy was like my size a little younger than me with a blue shirt and black hair. The brunette was with him. She was wearing a Black dress."

Oh crap he's talking about Clark and Lois. Hopefully there not in danger but then again what else can hurt Clark besides those meteor rocks?

"Lois and Clark? What about them", asked Chloe?

"They were just captured", answered the man.

"You saw them get captured", I asked.

"Yes I tried to do something but it was too late. But I know who the guys were working he's a pretty dangerous man. Come on I'll give you a ride I know where there hideout is."

We started following him to his car.

"What could this guy want with Lois and Clark", I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Tell me where the hideout is I can get there a lot faster."

"Yeah right now come on there's no time."

We stepped into his car and he started going at full speed. Chloe asked, "So who is this dangerous man"?

"There's no time to explain", answered the man.

"Well could you at least tell us your name"?

The man turned and looks at us in the backseat and answered, "Bruce Wayne."


	7. the captor is revelaed

Chapter 7: The captor is revealed

The song ended, the magical moment with Lois ended but at least she is still with me and I feel like she's going to be with me forever and love. She's not going to leave for Paris and meet some new guy unlike some people I know. Suddenly she snapped me out of my thoughts, "So did you feel anything, Clark?"

Suddenly my heart felt like it was shot by a kryptonite bullet. "Did you not feel anything Lois?"

"Yes, I definitely felt something like it was right, did you feel anything, Clark"?

Oh thank god. She did feel something. "I felt a lot of things Lois. One of those feelings was like yours, it really did feel right. Wow you actually called me Clark."

"Hey just because we just went a step further in our relationship doesn't mean you're no longer Smallville."

Damn. It was a worth a shot. But then again it felt more special like it was her own personal name for me.

"Hey you want to discuss this outside", she asked

"Yeah sure."

We walked outside of the club and started walking down the street. Well here goes. "So Lois does this mean were a couple now"? She suddenly stopped turned to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. After the kiss I smirked and said, "So is that a yes or a no"?

She rolled her eyes and said, "That's a yes Smallville. But now the real question is, who a better kisser me or Chloe?"

"LOIS!"

"Come on answer the question."

"Well I guess who because it felt really good and when we kissed it was feeling I never felt before."

Suddenly a voice from the shadows said, "But you felt this feeling before?" I suddenly felt weak as a much of thugs with black leather jackets came up to us with guns. One guy was holding a big necklace made out of a chain with a big chunk of Kryptonite on it. (Like the one in the first Superman movie). Lois asked, "Clark are you all right?"

"It's the necklace", I responded weakly.

Lois tried to fight some of the guys. They looked like the guys that tried to mugged Lois and Chloe earlier. Lois knocked one down but then was shot with a tranquilizer dart. She fell unconscious on the ground. I tried with all my might to save her but the Kryptonite was to powerful. The guy who was holding the chain walked up to me and wrapped it around my neck. The pain worsened now. Suddenly a felt pistol whack me at the back of the head. Everything went Black.

I woke up. I don't where I was. It looked like a ware house of some kind. Lois was not around and the Kryptonite was still on neck and I had my hands tied behind my back as I laid on the floor. Suddenly a voice said, "So you finally decided to wake up."

I could barely make the guy out because he was in shadows. "Where's Lois", I yelled. She was my top priority right now.

"Oh she's fine", he responded.

"Show yourself"!

"I like to keep the suspense rolling", he laughed. A very evil and disturbing laugh I might add.

"Who are you"? I was exposed to the Kryptonite for so long it took most of my strength just to talk. Suddenly he stepped out of the shadows showing himself.

"You can call me…………………………………….. JOKER! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"


	8. superhero rescuce

Chapter 8: Superhero Rescue

Chloe, Bruce, and I were now in the car. Speeding to this warehouse that Bruce was telling us about. Great I'm about to save my friends life with a guy I stole a credit card. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt. We came out of the car and saw the warehouse. Suddenly Bruce said, "I'll be right back."

"Whoa wait are you going", I asked.

"To change", Said Bruce with a wink. Change? This Wayne is a weird guy. Forget about him, Bart. I've got to save Clark and Lois. I also had to get Chloe to a safe place. "Chloe I want you to stay I the car."

"No way I'm coming with you."

"CHLOE! I don't want you to get hurt ok. Please stay I the car."

"He's right Chloe", a voice suddenly said. We look up and saw a dark figure jump off a rooftop and down to us. No way it's him. The guy I've been trying to look for in this city. It's the Batman! Wait Bruce went to go change and suddenly Batman shows up.

"Bruce? You're Batman?"

"Yes Bart I am and I know about your speed", he said.

Chloe said, "Okay this getting way to weird."

"Chloe I didn't want you to be involve in this but apparently you just happened to be with Bart. You can't tell anyone who I am."

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Good now that is settled we have to save Clark."

"Finally", I said getting impatient.

"Okay, Now Bart the plan is you run in there and do you're thing then I'll sneak attack from the rooftops."

"Sounds like a plan. But if you knew about my sped why did force me into the car?"

"Because something was telling me that you would just run in there without any direction what so ever."

Who does this guy think he is? Well he's right I probably would just go in there with no plan what so ever. I turned to ask Batman something but he was all ready on the rooftop. So I super sped in there and saw some really goofy guy with a purple suit and was wearing clown makeup with green hair. I also saw Clark tied to the floor with a Kryptonite necklace on him. I ran to Clark and remove the necklace, ran outside, chuck the necklace in a sewer drain and ran back in the warehouse and stood by Clark. "Clark are you okay", I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", he said. "Now where is Lois", Clark yelled as he slammed Joker against a wall. I never seen Clark so mad in his life. Then again I haven't known him too long but never saw him this pissed.

"You'll never find her", laughed the crazy clown guy. "Your going to pay for screwing me out of my money!"

"What's he talking about", I asked

"I'll explain later", answered Clark.

Suddenly the crazy clown guy took out to be a detonator of some kind and pressed a button. He laughed and said, "Oh you won't have to worry about you little girlfriend anymore because she'll be dead in a couple of minutes by my gas which will be filling in the room she's in but hey at least she die with a SMILE!" He laughed such a cold a disturbing laugh it send a chill down my spine and before I knew Clark let go of him and bolted out of the room to find Lois. Leaving just me and this psychopath.

"So who are you? Krusty the clown", I asked with a smirk.

"Actually you call me the Joker. You got a name squirt?"

I hate it when people call me that. This guy doesn't deserve to know my real name. "They call me………… The Flash!" When I said it, I said with such pride like it really was my name."

"Well Flashy I'm going to have ask you to leave or better yet I'll just kill ya now."

Suddenly as if on que Batman came crashing down the window. Joker was stomping angry, "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"I would leave the kid alone if I were you", Batman said with such coldness I his voice.

"Oh yeah men destroy Bat-pest Flash-punk!"

Suddenly a bunch of guy about 20 staring coming and attacking. Sure I can run but I never been in fight with you before. Batman was taking them down pretty easily Joker started running and I ran and stood right in front of him.

"Your pretty fast kid. But are you faster than speeding bullet?"

Suddenly I hesitated and felt like the whole world stopped as he pulled the trigger.


	9. superhero team up

Chapter 9: Superhero Team up

(Ok this chapter will solve the last cliffhanger just not yet this is taking place where Clark's last POV left off and just go from there)

The guy continued that disturbing and evil laugh. Joker huh? Well he did look like a clown wearing a purple suit and had white makeup on with red lipstick and green hair but the thing that really freaked me out was that grin on his face, a grin that looked liked it is permatley marked on his face. I asked, "What do you want from me"?

"Revenge. It was you that screwed up my biggest bank robbery ever. My men were in metropolis a couple of summers ago about to steal the biggest amount of money in that city until YOU SHOWED UP AND RUINED EVERYTHING". He kicked me in the stomach hard. I really regret that crazy summer in Metropolis. He continued, "So I wanted to get rid of you so bad but the only person who knew how to stop you was one of my old buddies Morgan Edge. He told me that you were some freak that was invulnerable to anything but these meteor rocks. So I got my boys to go to that hick town in Kansas and make this lovely necklace for you. Do you like it"?

"Please I'm sorry for this but you're killing me and where is Lois? I swear to god if you did anything to her I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"Temper, temper little one. I would let you see her die but I'm so eager I'll just do it now."

Before he pulled out his gun I felt a blur of wind speed by and the necklace was gone. I started regaining my strength as I saw Bart standing by me.

"Clark are you okay", Bart asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", I said. "Now where is Lois", I yelled as I slammed Joker against a wall. I don't think I've ever been this angry in my life.

"You'll never find her", laughed Joker. "You're going to pay for screwing me out of my money!"

"What's he talking about", Bart asked

"I'll explain later", answered Clark.

Suddenly Joker took out to be a detonator of some kind and pressed a button. He laughed and said, "Oh you won't have to worry about you little girlfriend anymore because she'll be dead in a couple of minutes by my gas which will be filling in the room she's in but hey at least she'll die with a SMILE!" He laughed such a cold a disturbing laugh it send a chill down my spine and I bolted out of the room to find Lois. I was running as fast as I could looking for Lois. As I ran I used my x-ray vision to see which room she was in. After going through about 9 doors I finally found her and busted the door open. I ran and grabbed her out of the room. She was unconiuous. "Oh god Lois please be all right. Please be all right." As I ran back into the room I noticed Joker about to fire his gun at Bart I gently dropped Lois and ran to Bart. I shove him out of the way and took the bullet which of course was nothing to me.

"Hey thanks man", said Bart.

I ran back to Lois who was starting to wake up. She asked, "Clark, what's going on"?

"Everything is fine Lois. You're safe now. Now get out of here go to the car with Chloe."

"Clark I can-

"NO LOIS! Please I love you too much for you to get hurt now go to the car with Chloe." I assumed Chloe was waiting outside in car. Lois ran out as I looked around and noticed a whole brawl going on between the Joker's men against Bart and some guy dress up like a Bat. And people say I look weird in flannel. I started running a help out the bat guy. He was being cornered by three guys. I ran and chuck two guys across the room and then the bat guy and I both punch the guy in the face at the same time.

"Nice moves Kal-EL."

"Thanks………um-

"Names, Batman or Bruce Wayne", He said as he extended his hand. "Now I know you're probably wondering how I know your real name Clark. I happened to be good friends with Dr. Swann. Don't worry Clark he only tells people who he absolute can trust his life with."

"Well I guess since you put it that way I guess its okay."

It seemed we were so distracted by our conversation that we didn't notice Bart fighting two guys and he yelled, "Hey guys watch this"! He started running around to guys super fast. He was going so fast that he made a little twister that blew the two guys through the roof. "I always wanted to do that"

Bart, Batman, and I walked outside to see if the girls were all right. We walked up to them and at the same time they yelled, "OKAY! WHAT'S GOING ON"?

"Okay I think it's time you both knew the real truth about me", I said. Then I started telling them the whole story about how I'm not from Earth and crushed here the day of the meteor. I also told everybody about why Joker captured me. After I finally finished Lois said, "Wow. How long have you managed to keep this from us?"

"Well I haven't kept it from you for that long Lois since I haven't known that long but I was going to tell you, especially now because of what has been going on with us." Chloe the one who seemed the most affected since she knew me the longest out of all them just sat there in silence. "Chloe are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a lot of information to store."

"I hope that this doesn't change the way I both feel for you".

"It's fine with me. But does explain now that it's only guys that are not from earth that are nice and sweet", Lois said.

"I feel the same Clark", said Chloe.

"Thanks and there are some nice guys from here like these two", I said as I pointed to Bart and Batman. Suddenly we all heard the sound of Helicopter flying in the air. Joker was inside as he said, "Well it's time to retire. Feel free to drop in!" He laughed and closed the door and copter flew away.

"Man, how can we get him now? I can run on the ground and water but not air", said Bart.

"I don't have the batwing with me", said Batman.

We all started to think of how we were going to get Joker. I don't know why but I blurted out, "I can fly." Everybody turned and looked at me giving me this weird look. I shrugged, "At least I think I can."


	10. flight

Chapter 10: flight

(Ok now for this chapter I have split the POV'S. So it will Bart first then eventually Clark.)

We all just stared at Clark when he said he could fly. Clark asked, "Okay dodging bullets, heat vision, and x ray vision are perfectly fine but flying freaks you out."

"Okay you have a point there", I said. "But what do you mean by you think you can?

"Well I did once. But I wasn't exactly myself. I was my alter ego Kal-El."

"I see where you're coming from Clark", said Batman. "But you and Kal-El are the same person. I think you always had the ability to fly you're just too afraid to try it."

"Well who can't blame him I mean he does have a fear of heights", said Chloe.

"You can do it Clark. I mean what I did tonight with those two guys. I never thought I would be able to do it. But I tried and I did it", I said.

"I think what Bart is saying is that we all believe in you. You can do anything Clark when it comes to protecting people. Wow where did that come from", said Lois.

Clark looked around at all of us. He said, "Thanks guys."

"All right already go", I said getting impatient.

Clark just stood there closing his eyes looking like he was mediating or something. Then like that he was gone was a flying blue blur in the air.

This feeling was so incredible. I was flying with no wings or anything. I know I have done this before, but that was Kal-El its Clark Kent's turn. Then I started thinking what Batman said. We are the same person. I flew full speed ahead. I might actually be faster than Bart when I flew. Suddenly I noticed the black helicopter that carried the Joker. I flew down to the copter and ripped the door open. Joker saw me and asked, "Is it a bird is it a plane?" I went in to the copter and said, "No it's Superman!" Where the hell did that come from? Then I recalled Bart calling me Superman.

"You really are not from here are you"?

"Nope. Now you're going to wish why you never hurt me or my friends!" Joker pulled out a gun and fired. I dodged the bullets but one of them hit his pilot. I grabbed the gun from Joker and punched him in the face knocking him out. I was about to leave but I realized I couldn't leave Joker and the pilot to die. It was about to crash in the water. I grabbed Joker and his pilot and flew out of the copter. A few minutes later I landed back by the warehouse. Batman tied them up and said, "Let's leave them up to the police". I nodded and asked, "Okay now what is with the costume"?

"It's my gimmick and you can't exactly see Bruce Wayne fighting crime. And unlike you I need it I don't have fancy powers like you too. But I see it in both of your eyes. I can see you and Bart doing the same thing one day."

Bart and I both laughed and Bart said, "As much as we love fighting crime and helping people we wouldn't me caught dead in costumes like those. I can just see Clark in blue tights and a red cape." We all laughed expect for Batman.

"Yeah or Bart in like a red jump suit with a lightning bolt on his chest." We laughed again.

"Fine suit yourselves. But one day you will realize that flannel isn't exactly a great disguise", said Batman.

"Um, excuse me; I hate to interrupt the Justice League. But me and Chloe would like to go home now" said Lois.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for you help Batman", I said as I shook his hand.

"Please call me Bruce unless people are around. It was great working with both of you. Now there is something that I need help with. Bart fork it over."

"Aw man, I almost got away with it to", Bart said as he handed Bruce's credit card over. We shook hands again and headed into Chloe's car and headed back home back to Smallville.

(Feedback is great as always and no, it's not over yet one more chapter and then the next story.)


	11. back to smallville

Chapter 11: Back at Smallville

It was the next day and I was at Clark's loft. I stayed at Clark's and Lois stayed at Chloe's. I would have preferred to stay with Chloe but she says were not at that point of our relationship yet. I was just sitting there thinking about staying or not. I mean I got great best friend and a girlfriend but I'm not really use to staying at a certain place for more than a day. I'm always running off somewhere. Suddenly Clark came up the stairs. "So Bart have you decided to stay in Smallville"?

"I think I might I mean I love Chloe and from what you told me about her I'm sure the last thing she needs is for me to leave. Also you have actually growed on me Clark. But I think the real way to decide is by a race. Let's race to Chloe. I'll stay if you beat me."

"And if you beat me"?

"I'll think about staying."

"Ok are you ready"?

"See ya there Superman!"

We both started running out of the barn and to Chloe's house. I was ahead of course. To show off I looked back at Clark and wave kind of like saying see ya and went full speed like I did the last time we raced. I continued running until I made it to Chloe's house. I knew I left Clark in the dust like last time. I walked in and my jaw dropped as I saw Clark sitting on the couch with Lois and drinking milk. He turned at me and smirked, "What took ya so long Bart"? I was lost for words and he said, "I guess my flying is faster than your running."

"Hey no fair you cheated."

"I only did it because you try to leave me in the dust again and we all want you to say in Smallville."

"Especially me", said Chloe as she came to me and gave me a kiss on the check.

"All right I'll stay."

END

On the next Adventures of Bart and Clark:

Bart: Here dude I got you a present.

(Clark puts on a watch which makes his veins red and his eyes flash red for a second)

Bart: Clark are you crazy? Who is this girl and what happened to Lois?

Clark: This is my new Lindsey.

Bart: Clark you can't do this stealing isn't right.

Clark: Why you do it all the time? Besides I need this stone and NOBODY WILL STAND IN MY WAY!

Bart: Expect me. I can stop you Clark.

Clark: Yeah right.

(Throws Bart across the room knocking him out)

End of preview


End file.
